


Leave it to me

by KirkwallsChamp (orphan_account)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blowjobs to misdirect!, F/M, Gen, Implied Future Polyamory, M/M, Multi, Shapeshifting, alongside canon, julian’s route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KirkwallsChamp
Summary: What if the apprentice’s spell hadn’t gone exactly as planned, when Julian pretended to be Asra while drunk?





	Leave it to me

You’d started running from the guards when your magic had faltered— was it the way his fingertips had brushed your hand? Perhaps it was his breath at the shell of your ear, warning of their presence. 

Accidental or not, it had set your heart ramming in your rib cage, and the spell flickered for a moment.   
Just enough for a flash of Julian’s Cheshire grin to appear, his fiery hair intermingled with Asra’s own white curls. Did he think it was funny, running to save his own hide? No, you knew he didn’t— but perhaps it was a giddy moment when he dropped his guard because knew he had you.   
He did, after all, which was what made you so bold.

The guards must have seen the flash of red hair and gotten spooked, however— then they were after you, through the alleyways and into the winding city. You begged Portia to run, and she did, begrudgingly. Now you were alone with Ilya, breathing hard, with your backs against a wall. You’d managed to lose them for a moment, but who knows how long that would last? Not long, judging by the thundering of footsteps in the distance.  
“No—“ he cursed, worry tingeing his— Asra’s— svelte features. He may have been glamoured to look like Asra, but beneath it all, he was DEFINITELY Julian.   
“I have an idea,” you say, awkwardly, “you may not like it… but, we have to act fast. Do you trust me?”  
“I— yes,” he blinked, once, twice in surprise, “of course— anything!”  
“Good,” you nod, dropping to your knees, your fingers scrambling up his waistline to undo his trousers.  
“What are you—“  
This was the real test; keeping a spell going while pleasuring someone wasn’t something you REMEMBERED doing before, but… who knows? It COULD have happened, right?

Julian was already flushed pink to his chest when you dragged his pants to his thighs, exposing him to the twilight air. That was Asra’s body, alright; glossing over how you knew that, however, you continue to do what you hoped was your best chance at eluding. 

Your hands slipped around him, gently, fingers tightening just enough to feel the slackened flesh become tensed with excitement. You gave him a slow, teasing slide from base to tip, tenderly experimenting and watching for some kind of reaction. Julian-Asra moaned low and raw in the back of his throat. He was growing harder by the moment. When finally he reached full height, you went for it— before wrapping your lips around his cock, you experimented for just a few beats, running your tongue up and down his length.   
His eyes were scrunched tightly shut as he attempted to keep quiet. Your eyes were firmly planted on him; attempting to note if there were any noticeable changes in his current form.  
Nope, still Asra. 

Er, Julian.   
Julian as Asra. 

The lines felt blurred for a moment, which made you feel a bit guilty…  
But, this was to save Julian. And that’s somewhat noble, right? … Knowing what they both looked like writhing under your touch was just an added benefit…  
Julian forced a knuckle into his mouth, a needy whine escaping him as you took his length inside you, base to tip.   
“Please, I—“  
Your fingers grip his thighs roughly, nails digging in enough to elicit another delicious moan. He liked pain, after all.  
“Yes,” he muttered, moaned, begged, “I need— I— fuck—“  
He slipped his hands into your hair now, begging you to slow down, let him enjoy things a bit, before you toss him over the edge. 

There’s so much Julian in him that for a split second you worry you’ve dropped the charm— but then it’s back, and it’s your master standing over you, his tender fingers clenching at the back of your head. Such an odd feeling…  
He moans again, “Fuck— Please, you—“ as it’s clear his pace is quickening, then—

The guards rounded the corner and caught him at the edge. With a wet pop, you released him, turning around in surprise, hoping you looked as much like a deer in the headlights as he did.

“Oh! Er, I—“

The first guard looked bashful, as the second glanced around awkwardly. 

Julian-Asra attempted to pull his trousers up, clearly uncomfortable if not terrified, but you’re happy to note that the spell does not falter. To them, you’re simply two young lovers who were caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be. 

“Did you two,” the second guard coughed, attempting to steer the conversation, “see anyone with red hair, and an eyepatch, run through here?”

Your voice was raspy, which you’re almost thankful for, when you answered, “Well no, sirs… do you think would we be doing this if we had?” 

The first guard choked out a barked laugh, “I suppose not…”


End file.
